50 shades of Potter
by annagreenpotter
Summary: Ginny Weasley soll den berühmten Harry Potter interviewn, da ihre Freundin Hermine Granger krank geworden ist. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hat? Das daraus das größte Abenteuer entstehen würde, dass sie bisher erlebt hat.


Das Interview

Ginny Weasley wusste, dass sie es eigentlich nicht mehr schaffen konnte. Wenn sie auf ihre Uhr schaute konnte sie sehen, dass sie nur noch 5 Minuten Zeit hatte um das Interview zu führen. Sie ging sich mit ihrer rechten Hand durch ihre langen Haare, da der Wind es vorhin noch so stark durchgeschüttelt hatte.

Was tat sie nicht alles für ihre beste Freundin Hermione Granger. Während Ginny seufzte, schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf, während sie auf den Fahrstuhl wartete. Wäre Hermione nicht krank geworden, hätte sie heute nicht einspringen müssen und hätte sich auf ihr Einstellungsgespräch morgen vorbereiten können.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und Ginny blinzelte. Das Büro das vor ihr lag war riesig. Eine Sekretärin lächelte ihr zu und Ginny ging langsam näher. „Guten Morgen, sind sie Hermione Granger?" fragte die Sekretärin in einer verträumten Stimme. Man konnte nicht anders als sie als schön zu bezeichnen. Ihre Haare waren endlos lang und blond gelockt, ihre Augen waren meerblau und ihr Gesicht so zart wie eine Elfe.

„Ehm..." stotterte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermione Granger ist leider krank geworden, deswegen bin ich gekommen. Ginevra Weasley." „Mr. Potter wird gleich Zeit für sie haben, im Moment ist er noch in einem Termin." „Darf ich einen Tee anbieten?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und die Sekretärin stand auf.

Sie war kleiner als Ginny dachte, aber ihre Figur war so zart, dass es die Größe wieder wett zu machen schien. „Ich bin übrigens Luna, Luna Lovegood, ich denke wir werden uns noch öfter sehen." Während sie das sagte, nahm sie Ginnys Mantel und ging damit zu einer verdeckten Garderobe.

In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu dem einzigen Büro auf dem Gang und ein Mann kam heraus. „Ich denke nicht Harry. Aber am Samstag kann ich dich dazwischen quetschen, mein anderer Termin hat mir abgesagt." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging der Mann zum Aufzug und lächelte Ginny zu.

Luna Lovegood lächelte Ginny an und deutete ihr an, zu dem Büro zu gehen. „Mr. Potter hat nun Zeit für sie." Sagte sie wieder mit dieser verträumten Stimme und Ginny ging zu der Tür. Ein letzter unsicherer Blick zu der Sekretärin, die sich wieder an ihrern Schreibtisch setzte und sie klopfte kurz an die Tür.

„Bitte" sagte eine maskuline Stimme und Ginny öffnete die Tür. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sich der Riemen ihrer Tascher an der Klinke verhedderte, sodass sie ins stolpern geriet und Kopfüber auf den Boden zu fallen drohte.

Starke Arme hielten sie von dem Sturz fern und Ginny merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Die heißen Wangen schienen zu brennen. „Sie sind nicht Ms. Granger." sagte Harry Potter, während er sie aus seinen Armen entließ und Ginny versuchte nicht mehr so rot zu werden, was aber dazu führte, dass sie noch mehr rot wurde.

„Nein, Hermione..., also …. Ms. Granger ist kürtlich ... erkrankt. Sie hat Drachenpocken bekommen und wollte niemanden anstecken." Ein Blick in seine Richtung reichte aus und Ginny wusste: Heute würde sie ihre beste Freundin noch ermorden müssen! Vor ihr stand nicht nur Harry Potter der Retter der Zaubererwelt, jüngster Sucher der Geschichte Englands, Unternehmer sonder Gleichen. Vor ihr stand der wohl sexieste Mann den Ginny jemals gesehen hatte.

Seine Haare waren fast schwarz und lagen wild auf seinem Kopf, so als ob er gerade von seinem Besen gestiegen wäre und seine Hände mindestens dreizehn mal durch gegangen wären. Die Augen funkelten grün wie Smaragde und starrten sie an, was Ginny jedoch nicht bemerkte.

Er war groß und sehr sportlich, nicht wie ein Bodybuilder aus dem Muggel TV, eher wie jemand, dem seine Fitness am Herzen lag. Er trug einen schwarzen Muggel Anzug und dazu eine dunkel grüne Krawatte. Seine Ärmel waren hoch gekrämpelt und das Jackett hing über seinem Stuhl. Sein linkes Armband wurde von einer Uhr dominiert.

„Und sie sind...?" wurde Ginny aus ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Sie schaute ihn für eine Sekunde verwirrt an. Was wollte er? „Oh, Ginevra Weasley." Harry lächelte und deutete auf eine kleine Sitzecke, auf dem Tisch standen ein paar Erfrischungen.

Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Portrait hinter der Sitzecke gelenkt, denn darauf war eine weiße Schneeeule zu sehen. „Sie ist atemberaubend." Sagte Ginny und lächelte zu Harry. „Ja das ist sie." sagte er nur und nahm nach Ginny Platz.

„Ms. Granger wird sich ärgern krank geworden zu sein. Immerhin hat sie zwei Jahre auf einen Termin warten müssen." sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln und beobachtete Ginny. „Das kann man laut sagen." Murmelte Ginny und holte aus ihrer Tasche Pergament hervor. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich das Interview aufzeichne Mr. Potter?" fragte sie und schaute ihn an.

Wieder nahm es ihr den Atem. Auch jetzt starrte er sie aus den funkelnden Augen an und wartete mehr als nur ein paar Sekunden mit seiner Antwort. Ginny biss sich leicht auf ihre Lippe, eine Angewohnheit die ihre Mutter in den Wahnsinn trieb und manchen Sonntag für Belustigung im Fuchsbau sorgte.

„Es kommt auf die Fragen an Ms. Weasley. Sie wissen dass ich ihnen nicht alles beantworten darf?" Ginny war überrascht und bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, schoss es auch bereits aus ihr heraus: „Wieso denn nicht?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schien amüsiert zu sein. „Es könnte im Sinne der nationalen Sicherheit sein, dass ich manche Geheimnisse bewahre." „Oh" sagte Ginny leichthin und nickte.

Sie musste versuchen, erst zu denken, dann zu reden und vielleicht auch ihre Körpersprache etwas besser zu beherrschen. Sie müsste sich heute schließlich nicht zu einem Volldepp machen. „Ok." fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Wie war das mit dem Depp?

„Ansonsten dürfen sie das Interview aufzeichnen." erlöste sie Harry aus ihren Qualen und Ginny lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

„Also Mr. Potter, wie würden sie im Moment ihren beruflichen Status bezeichnen?" fragte Ginny und las dabei die erste von den insgesamt endlos wirkenden, von Hermione fein säuberlich aufgeschriebenen Fragen ab.

„Ich denke ich würde mich als workaholic bezeichnen." Sagte Harry leichthin und Ginnys Augen wurden groß. „Wieso nicht als Quidditch Spieler oder als Unternehmer?" fragte sie und hoffte, dass Hermione sie nicht nieder machen würde, dass sie sich nicht an die Fragen hielt die aufgeschrieben waren.

„Weil es mich am besten beschreibt. Ich habe Quidditch gespielt, bin aber vor einem Jahr ausgestiegen. Und da ich immer arbeite, passt es, finden sie nicht auch Ms. Weasley?"

„Was machen sie denn in ihrer Freizeit, wenn sie nicht arbeiten?" versuchte Ginny es zu umgehen, antworten zu müssen und Harry lächelte. „Arbeiten." „Kommen sie Mr. Potter. Sie werden doch wohl auch etwas anderes tun als nur zu arbeiten? Vielleicht Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte es schon wieder getan. Geredet ohne zu denken. Wie dumm konnte sie nur sein? Vor ihr saß Harry Potter, Waisenkind seitdem er 1 Jahr alt war und sie sprach von Familie?

„Manchmal treffe ich mich mit Leuten die ich als Familie bezeichne, Ms. Weasley." sagte Harry betont freundlich und Ginny wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. „Ich mag Muggelsport und Quidditch."

„Ehm..." stotterte Ginny und suchte verzweifelt nach einer guten Frage auf dem Pergament. „Mr. Potter, sie spenden jedes Jahr Millionen für verschiedene Zwecke und haben dieses Jahr sogar versucht als Unterstützer von Hogwarts auf den Lehrplan Einfluss zu nehmen, was ist ihr Ziel dabei?"

„Zauberer und Hexen vergessen manchmal, dass wir in einer modernen Welt leben und es unsere Aufgabe sein könnte, auch die Muggel zu unterstützen, besonders bei ihren Problemen. Da sie uns in ihrer Anzahl um ein weites voraus sind, sollten wir ihnen gegenüber nicht so ignorant sein. Die heutigen Probleme der Muggel, könnten morgen schon unsere sein." „Zum Beispiel?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihn an.

„Armut, Krankheiten, Naturschutz, Klimawandel, Geldprobleme, Politik um nur ein paar Themenfelder zu nennen. Wenn ich durch ein paar Spenden helfen kann, sehe ich es als meine Pflicht an." In diesem Augenblick wurde Ginny etwas klar. Wenn sie hier nicht in zehn Minuten raus kommen würde, würde sie sich vermutlich in Harry Potter verknallen.

„Hat Rita Skeeter in einer ihrer Kolumnen nicht genau das beschrieben? Dieser Helden Komplex von Harry Potter?" „Ich glaube sie meinte es in einem anderen Zusammenhang." sagte Harry und Ginny biss sich abermals auf die Lippe. DENKEN, DENKEN, DENKEN – sollte das Mantra sein.

„Wie lange arbeiten sie schon beim Tagesprophet?" fragte Harry und Ginny schaute ihn verwundert an. „Gar nicht." antwortete sie rasch. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hermione, also …. ehm... Ms. Granger wohnt mit mir zusammen und ich bin eingesprungen, da alle anderen Journalisten anderweitig beschäftigt waren."

„Und was machen sie?" „Ich habe morgen ein Bewerbungsgespräch." Harry lehnte sich zurück und musterte Ginny. „Lassen sie mich raten. Irgendetwas mit Büchern." Ginny war zu verdattert um zu fragen wie er darauf kam.

Harry lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ms. Weasley sie sehen aus, als ob sie gerne lesen..." Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da in diesem Augenblick die Burötur aufflog und ein kein anderer als Sirius Black das Büro betrat.


End file.
